Reading The Son of Neptune
by GreekGeek01
Summary: So this is my second fanfic so I hope you guys enjoy it! The Lost Hero crew and Annabeth go back in time to read The Son of Neptune.
1. Chapter 1

The Son Of Neptune

 _By: Nobodyjk_

 _Piper's Pov_

It was killing me I needed to know more about Percy Jackson Annabeth's boyfriend. All she knew was that he save the world about 5 times and defeated Kronos. The older campers that participated in it never told anything else because they would crack and go running away crying. Even Annabeth their strongest leader could barley hold herself to tell anything. She had seen tons of pictures of him and she had to admit that he was hot, but see how he was leader but how he lead all the campers to battle just sounded impossible. In the distance the horn ranged, it was time for dinner. _But little did she know she was about to find out._

* * *

 _Jason Pov_

Every time Jason asked about Percy Jackson the older campers run off crying or change the subject. Annabeth said that he would get along with Percy, but he needed proof. He knew that he would never get it since he barley got anything about him. He just wanted more since everyone kept talking about him everywhere he went, yet when he asked about him they would never tell him anything. Time to go to sleep he thought. _He never would have guessed he would ever regret it._

* * *

 _Leo's Pov_

Leo needed to know much more about Percy Jackson. His brothers and sister made him seem so awesome, but maybe it was just him, nah it couldn't be. Leo wished he could meet him sooner, but it would take forever to build the Argo II. He had the idea to paint a smiley face to show they were friendly, but Annabeth had veto the idea. He had no idea why though. Well time to get back to work he thought. _Of course if only he knew how much trouble it would cause._

* * *

 _Annabeth's Pov_

She missed Percy so much. Why did he have to get kidnapped. Ever since she knew he lost his memories she had been thinking, I mean sure she had tons of plan to do for the Argo II but she couldn't keep these thought hidden. What if he had fallen in love with another girl like Jason. Or what if he never got his memories back. Or what if- stop it Annabeth you're gonna explode if you keep thinking like this. I wish I could see him again. _If only she knew that there was someone that was gonna grant it but never the way she wanted._


	2. Chapter 2

_"All in favor," Hermes said. All the gods raised their hands. "Um, thanks," I said. I turned, but before I could leave, Poseidon called, "Honor guard!" Immediately the Cyclops came forward and made two lines from the thrones to the door. They made an aisle for me to walk through. They came to attention. "All hail, Peruses Jackson," Tyson said. "Hero of Olympus... and my big brother!"_ There was a flash there was three people on the ground. The blond girl was the first to say anything or do anything. "Percy!" she said. Then she tackled Percy. "Annabeth!" He said. "But I'm right here, so who's that." past Annabeth said. "Um Annabeth I think you should look around you." a girl said, and she did. "Oh my gods I thought Olympus was closed." she said. "Hey guys I found a note" a Latino boy said. _Dear future demigods and past demigods, since the future Camp Half-Blood was so worried I decided to grant your wish and let you guys see Percy. Just not the Percy from your time. This Percy is from the after the battle. all you guys need to do is read a book, then you guys can go back to lives. Don't worry we froze time so you guys don't miss anything. From the god of time travel. P.S, no spoilers guys, just in case I made so you guys can't talk about the future._ "Well introduce yourselves" Zeus said. "I'm Annabeth Chase Daughter of Athena." A girl came up next. "Hi I'm Piper Mclean Daughter of Aphrodite." A Latino boy came up. "Hello I"m Leo Valdez Son of Hephaestus." A boy with blond hair came up. "I'm Jason Grace Son of Jupiter." "Jason!" Thalia said as she tackled him. "Hey sis" he said. "Why is there a Roman with the Greeks?" Athena asked. "Well ma'dam the future's messed up." He said. "Where were you?" she asked. "Sorry sis I can't say anything, now could you get off me" he asked. "Oh right sorry" she said. "Where's the book the note was saying?" Zeus asked. "Here it is" Zeus said after finding it on his side. **The Son of Neptune. Percy I.**


End file.
